Trapped in Equestria
by RM-Keyblade-Mistress
Summary: Based off a dream I had after Season 5 of My Little Pony was finished. (If there was a third Genre, it would be Romance...)
1. Entering the World of Friendship

**A/N: This was based on a dream, so it would be possible to make it into a fanfic at some time.**

I was just about to go to my friend's house on my bike, when suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of me, and I fell when I hit something hard. Before I was knocked out I heard screams and heard someone calling for someone called, Nurse Redheart.

An hour or two went by, and I started to groan in pain as I touched my forehead only to find a horn on my forehead, "Ow...I must've hit my head hard on a solid steel door or something."

"Oh thank Celestia you're awake." a white pony with pink mane said.

I am seeing things, a talking pony, and who is Celestia. Oh this is so confusing. She came closer and inspected me from top to bottom. I didn't understand why, so I looked at her, "Excuse me, may I use a mirror...please?"

"Oh of course." she said as she gallopped to the closet and brought the full body mirror to my bed. "Ok, I don't know why you want the mirror, but I hope its okay."

I looked at the mirror and stared in shock, I'm a unicorn! I couldn't believe it and I tried to get out of bed to look, and thought walking on two legs would be right, but I fell and landed on my front hooves. Suddenly, Nurse Redheart rushed over to help me stand on four hooves.

"I...I don't understand...I was riding my bike over to my friends house so we could try out some new clothes she bought, and suddenly I end up here as a unicorn!" I said trying not to cause a scene.

"Just calm down miss..I'll go see if Princess Twilight knows what's going on." Nurse Redheart said as she helped remove all the IVs.

I then looked at the mirror to see a tattoo on my butt on both sides, "Uh...what's this?" I asked as I pointed my butt.

I heard her giggle and smiled, "That's your cutie mark. Don't tell me you don't know what a cutie mark is."

That term struck me hard, I know where I am. "Is...is this Equestria?" I asked.

Nurse Redheart placed her hoof on my forehead, "You must've hit your head hard on that oak tree really hard."

Oh great, she thinks I'm crazy, but I know for a fact I traveled to Equestria through that bright light. Suddenly, I heard the door open and saw her enter the room, Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Is she okay to walk?" She asked as she examined me.

"She is Your Highness, but she thinks she's from a different world." Nurse Redheart said as I tried to keep balance.

Twilight stared at us in shock, "A different world? You came from the same world that Sunset Shimmer went to?" She asked, but I shook my head.

"No, Princess Twilight, I'm from the human world, but not the one you're thinking of." I said as I tried to walk on all fours, "How do you ponies walk like this?!" I asked, but I felt her wing on my back.

"I'll help you, and so will my friends." Twilight said.

When she meant by her friends, she meant the rest of the mane six; Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack. Great...next thing you'll know I might end up running into Discord of all places…

As Twilight led me out of the hospital, I saw her friends staring at me, with my bike all fixed. "Welcome to Ponyville! My name is Pinkie Pie, and I'll be throwing a Welcome to Ponyville Party at Sugarcube Corner!" the pink pony said as she bounced around me, making me feel dizzy.

"Pinkie Pie, you're making her dizzy!" Twilight said.

"Obviously we wouldn't want her to faint in the dirt now do we." the white unicorn with purple mane, Rarity, said as she used her magic to fix my hair and tail.

"Th-thank you." I said.

"Criminy, she sounds like Fluttershy!" the Rainbow maned pegasus said as Rarity finished fixing my mane and tail.

Rarity then looked at my cutie mark and smiled, "We have an artistic pony here!" she said.

I knew I had the talent to draw, but having that as my cutie mark was curious. I only watched the show ever since the first season came out.

Applejack went to me and smiled, "Well shucks, we have the same eye color and hair color. You must be an Apple, sugar cube." she said and I quickly giggled.

"No...I'm not an Apple." I said blushing.

"Then what is your name?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got too close to my face.

"You're scaring her Rainbow." Twilight said as she used her wing to move Rainbow Dash away.

I tried thinking of a good name, but what...I know I can use my ponysona's name, hence why I look like Artisan. I smiled and stood proudly, "I'm Artisan."

"What a marvelous name darling!" Rarity said as she did some measurements, which was something I am quite curious about.

As Rarity was measuring me, my stomach started to growl. "I...I guess I'm hungry…"

"Awesome! We can eat some Hayburgers and fries on our way to Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy was the only one who didn't say a word, I smiled in a friendly way, "I know you're shy, but...I have a pet cat at home where I'm from."

She suddenly smiled, "That's so cute. What's her name?" Fluttershy asked as we walked towards the fast food restaurant.

"Her name is Gabby. She likes to meow a lot." I said with a friendly smile.

"Aww, how sweet. I wish I can meet her." Fluttershy said as we all started our trip to grab a Hayburger and fries.


	2. Reuniting with old friends

As we were on our way, Twilight kept asking me on where I'm from, and what's it like. I have to agree on Rainbow Dash on one thing, that she's a bit of an egghead when it comes to learning new things. It's a good thing they don't know my real name.

We then stopped to see pink clouds floating by, and Twilight growled, "DISCORD!"

Great! We get to see my favorite male character of all places he'd showed up here! Discord appeared and sighed, "Princess Twilight, I was trying to refill everyone's milk glass."

He then looked at me, "Have we met?" He then circled around me, "Maybe at the movies? Oh no wait! In a different dimension or something."

I started to laugh, "Hello to you too, Discord." I said.

The girls stared at me, "You know Discord!?" Pinkie asked.

Discord smiled, "I knew it! Different world! HA! It was when that Big Blue Genie conjured me into your room, Oh the good ol' days!" He said with a chuckle.

He remembered! Pinkie growled and went to him, "How did you jump from our world to hers!? Did you conjure a portal? Or did you jump through a TV screen to do it!"

Ok did I hear it right, or did she do a 4th wall joke on us. Discord chuckled, "Oh no my dear, I would NEVER break your precious 4th Wall to see her. Like I just said, a Genie made me appear in her bedroom."

Pinkie Pie's mane and tail deflated, "How…?" she asked and I quickly whispered into her ear, making her mane and tail back to normal.

Discord carried me and smiled, "Who knew you'd become a unicorn, and you look just like your ponysona, Artisan, am I right Rebekah." He said as he hugged me.

Wait... DID HE JUST SAID MY FIRST NAME OUTLOUD!? I looked at the girls and their jaws dropped. I bonked Discord's nose hard, "OW! What was that for?" He asked.

"You blabbed my real name out loud." I growled.

Discord covered his mouth, "Oopsie."

Twilight flew to me, "So...you ARE a human, but turned into a pony. The real question is, how did you get here?" She asked.

Discord snapped his fingers, "Easy, I missed her so much I made a portal appear as she was on her way to a friend's house." He said and received another bonk on the nose from me, "Stop doing that!"

"You made me go to the hospital thanks to your spells!" I said, which made Discord feel sad for a moment...Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him like that.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Sorry Discord. I shouldn't have yelled at you and hit you like that."

He smiled and hugged me, "No problem." He then looked at the girls, "Did you girls know she has plush toys of Fluttershy, Derpy Hooves, Pinkie Pie, and Princess Luna. Plus, she has a figurine of me next to a Fluttershy Beanie baby toy!" he said as he turned into Hyper Fan Girl from one of Nostalgia critic's reviews.

Fluttershy fainted from embarrassment, and Twilight's jaw dropped from shock, "You...you like our show…?" she said.

I embarrassingly nodded my head, "Yes...I have friends who like your show too. I even did drawings of us."

My stomach started to growl louder again, and Discord laughed, "There's that same unhappy stomach I know. I bet it's hungry for burritos you always liked."

"Not in this world Discord. I'm not a human. We were going to have Hayburgers and fries." I said licking my lips.

I heard Discord chuckle, "Maybe I can join too. After all, we are friends!"

We entered the restaurant and started to eat. As we ate, I thought I saw Doctor with Derpy across the room. Discord saw me staring and looked at the Doctor.

"How did Doctor get here?" I asked.

"Oh, his Tardis malfunctioned and brought him here, and ended up with Derpy as his new companion."

Rainbow Dash didn't hear what he said and continued to eat. Fluttershy placed her hayburger in her bag, meaning she was finished. Rarity finished her salad, and Pinkie Pie searched her bag for the toy that comes with her meal, "Aww. where's that toy I want to give to Gummy." She said as she continued to search.

Twilight and Applejack finished their meals and had a good conversation, but I got up from my seat and trot towards the Doctor and Derpy. The Doctor took noticed and swallowed nervously, yep he remembers too…

"Gee Doctor, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." Derpy said as she took a sip of her soda.

"A ghost? I don't see a ghost." Doctor said as he quickly stuffed his fries in his mouth and got off the chair.

"Doctor, quit fooling around." I said with a giggle.

"You know her?" Derpy asked the Doctor as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, but she wasn't a Unicorn that's for sure." He said as he examined me, "How did this happened." He asked.

I pointed my hoof to Discord, "He brought me here because he missed me so much." I said.

The Doctor chuckled, "I missed you too, but that's also a good reason why you're here."

I smiled and ruffled his mane, "How did the great Doctor ending up with a Malfunctioned Tardis here in Equestria?" I asked as he chuckled and moved my hoof away from his head.

"Funny thing is, I was trying to go to Endor to see a historical event, but suddenly I ended up in Ponyville, not knowing where I was or what I was doing. Derpy found me and helped me through it all."

"I sure did!" Derpy said as she accidentally tripped and spilled her soda on my mane, "Oops! Sorry!"

I giggled, "Its okay, it's an accident." I said as I used my hoof to grab a napkin to wipe the soda off my hair.

Discord flew to us, "You don't know how to use magic, do you?" He asked.

"Oh right, I'm a unicorn, which means I have to use magic." I said, and I tried to concentrate, but I accidentally changed Derpy's hair to look like Twilight's mane.

"OH no! I'm so sorry!" I said, as Twilight came over and fixed it.

"It's okay. It was an accident." Derpy said.

Twilight looked at me, "You really don't know how to use magic. I can show you how if you like?"

I nodded, "Sure, after Sugarcube Corner for Pinkie's party." I said.

Doctor and Derpy smiled, "We'll be there to welcome you to Ponyville. I know Pinkie did my party, and I'm sure she'll make yours amazing!" He said.

I smiled and hugged Doctor, "thank you."

We grabbed our bags and headed out to Sugarcube Corner.


End file.
